Merry and Estella, and Pippin
by Nuannaiel
Summary: Set after the scouring of the Shire. Merry and Estella romance, please read & review :)
1. Chapter 1

The morning sun shone brightly in the sky amongst the few clouds that hovered. The children played together in the sunshine while most of the elder hobbits went about their business. The market was full of hustle and bustle as trades took place. Life had been slowly getting back to normal since Sharkey had been overthrown and buildings had started to be rebuilt or restored.  
  
A young hobbit watched Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took in amazement as they wandered through the marketplace. 'Lordly' folk called them, with their shiny mail shirts and riding their ponies. All of the younger hobbits were amazed by them. He tugged at his mother's skirt as they walked past and. His mother turned to face him, "Now, now dear don't stare - it isn't polite."  
  
Merry and Pippin were both aware of the stares that they had been receiving since they had returned. They had both gotten used to the stares and whisperings whenever they went almost anywhere in the Shire. One thing that they had not gotten used to however was that many a hobbit-lass would try to catch their eye.  
  
"Look over there Merry, it's Fatty," Pippin pointed in Fredegar Bolger's direction. "Let's go over and see him." The two hobbits walked over to say hello. "Hello there Merry and Pippin, how are you today?" Fredegar greeted him with a smile on his face, he looked much better since his ordeal in the Lockholes. "Have you seen my sister lately? She was supposed to meet me here a little while ago but she's late, as usual."  
  
Merry and Pippin both shook their heads, "No sorry Fatty, I don't think we've even seen Estella since we've come back," Merry said. "Oh, that may be because she's been looking after our aunt. She hasn't been well lately but she's getting better now so Estella will be coming home soon." Fredegar told them, "You should come over to visit when she is back at home, Sam and Frodo too - if they can."  
  
"Thanks for the offer Fatty," Merry said, "We're heading over to see them now as a matter-of-fact and I'm sure they'll also accept your invitation." Fredegar nodded, "Well I won't keep you waiting then, have a day. Oh, and if you do see my sister please remind her that I am waiting for her." He asked, looking around the market again.  
  
"Of course." The two hobbits turned to leave, "See you later Fatty." Fredegar waved as Merry and Pippin walked away and headed over to fetch their ponies who had attracted a small crowd of children hobbits. Some of the children moved away while others watched in awe as Merry and Pippin mounted and rode away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Not long after they had left the market, Merry and Pippin came across a small group of hobbit-lasses. They were easily recognisable as Melilot and Mentha Brandybuck and Marigold Gamgee. There was one other however, who seemed slightly unfamiliar and she yet had some semblance of a hobbit they had once known.  
  
She was dressed in green and yellow and her long, dark brown curls were tied back with a green ribbon. On one arm she carried a basket and a leash was looped around the other. At the other end of the leash was a young pig, which they thought to be a pet. She looked up at the two passing hobbits and smiled, recognising them instantly.  
  
Merry and Pippin smiled back and acknowledged the other hobbits and they rode on, both puzzled to who this hobbit was. They rode in silence until Merry suddenly halted and turned to Pippin. "I know who that was," He said and Pippin frowned, still puzzled. "Who?" He asked. "That was Estella," Merry urged his pony forward. Pippin quickly caught up to him, "But why is she so different?" He asked, Merry fell silent for a few moments before answering, "She's grown up."  
  
  
  
Estella Bolger watched as Merry and Pippin rode past. She hadn't seen them for over a year since they disappeared with Sam and Frodo. She had heard of there return of course for they had saved the Shire. But because she had been looking after her aunt she hadn't been able to see them. Still, it puzzled her as to why they had not been any friendlier.  
  
"Isn't it good to seem those two again?" Mentha said as they rounded the bend to be met with the sight of the market. "Yes I think so too - don't you agree Estella?" Marigold asked and Estella nodded, "And you must be awfully pleased to have Sam home, safe and well." She said, "Oh yes, we missed him terribly not knowing where he'd disappeared off to." Marigold told her friends.  
  
"It gave Dad quite a shock, to say the least - he couldn't believe that our Sam would do something like that." Marigold then spotted Tolman Cotton amongst the crowd, delivering some vegetables. "Well, I'm going to go over and see Tom, I'll see you all later," She said and headed over towards Tolman. "See you Marigold," Estella said as she spotted a very familiar hobbit and suddenly remembered why she was at the market. "Fredegar!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Estella wiped her hands on her apron and glanced out of the open, round window. Merry and Pippin would be there soon. Frodo and Sam had just arrived and were sitting in the parlour talking. Soon she heard the clip- clop clip-clop clip-clop of approaching pony hooves and looked out again. Sure enough, it was Merry and Pippin. Estella quickly discarded her apron and went to the door to meet them.  
  
The two hobbits came in after securing their ponies. "Hullo Estella," Merry greeted her as he came inside and hung his cloak on a peg. He noticed Frodo and Sam's cloaks were all ready hanging up and asked if they were late. Estella shook her head. "No, the other two were early, they're in the parlour at the moment," She told them. "Would you like something to drink? I just put the kettle on a moment ago."  
  
"Hullo Merry, Pippin," Fredegar entered the hallway as Estella disappeared back into the kitchen and the two hobbits had started to turn around. "Glad you could make it, has Estella offered you a drink? Dinner shouldn't be long now, come and join us in the parlour." The hobbits sat and talked until a delicious, tempting smell reached them from the dining room and Estella emerged, telling them that dinner was now ready.  
  
The table was laden with mushrooms, potatoes, peas and carrots, cheese, freshly baked bread, slabs of butter, pork pies and chicken. The six hobbits sat down at the table and their plates were soon piled high and they were chatting away. They talked and ate until there was hardly any food left on the table. "Mmm, that was a really good meal," Sam told Fredegar as he cleared his plate and sat back contentedly.  
  
"Your praise should really go to Estella, she did most of it. In fact she wouldn't allow me into the kitchen." Fredegar told them as Estella cleared the table. "She's quite a cook, if I might say so myself." Estella came back into the dining room with a tray of apple tarts and fresh clotted cream and blushed slightly as she set them down. "Fredegar's just being biased," Estella said but after the hobbits had taken a bite of the tarts they had to agree with Fredegar.  
  
Later the hobbits removed to the parlour. Estella seated herself in the corner and attended to mending one of her skirts while the others lit their pipes and smoked. She only half-listened to their conversation as she sewed, "I suppose that you'll all be coming to the re-opening of the Green Dragon?" Fredegar inquired after admiring Merry and Pippin's pipes.  
  
The four hobbits nodded, Frodo would be there of course as he was still the deputy mayor and the others because they wouldn't say no to a party and ale. "Estella here, she's got herself a job there - when it opens as a barmaid. Though she tells me that I won't be getting anything cheap," Fredegar laughed. 


	4. Chapter 4

The party was to start when the sun went down but many of the hobbits turned up early. Soon inside and out was a hubbub of noise. The live entertainment soon began to play and as well as the eating, drinking and talking there was now dancing. Barmaids moved between the hobbits serving food and drink.  
  
The Green Dragon had been completely restored and even improved slightly to the hobbits' delight (as they all enjoy a good brew.) A lot of preparation had gone into decorating the inn. Both inside and outside were both decorated beautifully. Outside lanterns had been strung up and extra tables had been set out for more food. A small stage had been constructed for the musicians and an area set aside for dancing.  
  
In between helping serve the many hobbits Estella had time to mingle with her friends. She had not yet seen any sign of Merry or Pippin yet, Frodo had been one of the first to arrive with Sam and Rosie Cotton. The rest of the Cotton family had not long arrived and after having something to drink Wilcome Cotton came over and asked Estella for a dance.  
  
  
  
"Better late than never," Frodo said as Merry and Pippin arrived at the Green Dragon. "Well, hullo to you too Frodo," Pippin said as he and Merry happily accepted a mug of beer from May Gamgee as she walked past. "Where's Sam?" Merry asked, Frodo pointed towards the dancing the hobbits, "He's dancing with Rosie." Merry looked over into the crowd of dancers, he spotted Melilot dancing with Evard Took; Marigold and Tom; Pimpernel Took was dancing with a hobbit who he didn't recognise; and Estella danced with Wilcome.  
  
Merry watched Estella for a few moments, she looked rather pretty under the light of the lanterns. He looses curls bounced up and down and she had a smile on her face as she danced. She saw Merry and gave a quick wave before being hidden from view by some hobbits that danced in front of them.  
  
He knew that Estella and Wilcome had been friends for a long time as she used to spend a lot of time at the Cottons' visiting Rosie; but he felt slightly uncomfortable watching the two of them dancing and laughing together. He seemed confused as to why he felt this way. They had always been friends - so why was he wondering if Estella and Wilcome had become closer while he had been away? 


	5. Chapter 5

"Hullo there, lovely to see you again," Fredegar's voice cut into Merry's thoughts. Fredegar had seen Merry and Pippin arrive while he had been chatting with Berilac Brandybuck and had come over when there was a break in the music to see them. "Hullo Fatty, are you having fun?" Pippin asked him. "Yes, I am indeed," He said as he spotted Estella heading in their direction with a tray full of mugs, followed by Sam and Rosie. "Ah good, this one's empty," Fredegar said, more to himself than anyone, looking at the empty mug in his hand.  
  
"Estella, just the hobbit I wanted to see," He said when she arrived. "Is it me that you're wanting to see or a full mug of ale?" Estella teased, "Hullo Merry, Pippin." She acknowledged the two hobbits as she handed Fredegar a full mug and took his empty one from him. "Mind if I have one?" Sam asked from behind - even before greeting anyone! "Hullo Sam, you look a little out of breath," Pippin said as Estella handed Sam a mug.  
  
"Begging your pardon Mr Pippin, but if you'd been dancing you be a little puffed yourself," Sam defended himself and sipped at his ale. Estella turned to Rosie, "How about we leave these fellows be for a while?" She asked, "Shall we go and see Pervinca over there?" Rosie suggested and Estella agreed, "See you boys later!"  
  
Merry watched as the two hobbits walked over to Pervinca Took and the three of them began talking. "I'm going to head inside now and see if I can find Folco," Fredegar said after draining the last drop of ale from his mug. "Could you find a place for this?" He handed the mug to Merry but he didn't take it. "Merry?" Fredegar spoke a little louder and Merry turned his head, "What?"  
  
  
  
"It looks lovely," Pervinca said. "It's great how it has been possible to restore most of the buildings." Estella nodded, "It's just a shame about the trees." She sighed, their full glory would not be seen until their grandchildren's time. "Yes, Sam is so disappointed," Rosie said as she glanced over at Sam who said hello to her brother as he walked past and headed in the girls' direction.  
  
"Hullo again Estella, may I have another dance?" Wilcome asked. Estella glanced over at Merry (who had been watching her and quickly looked away when she looked over) for a moment. "Thankyou Jolly, but I'm sorry - I've been dancing quite a bit tonight and I am supposed to be working." She told him as gently as she could. "That's all right, Pervinca, perhaps you would like to dance?" He asked, Pervinca nodded and the two of them wandered over to the 'dance floor'.  
  
  
  
Merry watched in amazement as Estella politely turned Wilcome down. "I'm going to go and see if Rosie wants another dance," Sam spoke up. Frodo and Pippin were chatting a little distance away so Merry walked over to where the two hobbit-lasses stood with Sam. Rosie was delighted to dance some more and soon Merry and Estella stood together by themselves. Finally, after plucking up a little courage Merry asked Estella to dance. 


	6. Chapter 6

Pippin watched Merry and Estella dancing together, they were both smiling and looked like they were having heaps of fun. He hadn't seen Merry that happy in a while and felt happy for him but at the same time he felt, well, left out. He had guessed that Merry had started to like Estella, Merry changed whenever he was around her. It wasn't a large change and probably no one else noticed but Pippin did. He wanted Merry to be happy but he didn't want to lose his best friend.  
  
  
  
Merry was having fun dancing with Estella and he knew she was enjoying herself too. Her cheeks were a little flushed but she was smiling and laughing and her blue eyes seemed to dance as well. As Merry looked down into her pretty face something clicked inside of him and at last he understood his feelings.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You looked like you were having fun last night," Melilot said as she poured tea from the pot into a couple of teacups. She handed Estella one of the cups and put some sausages into a pan. "Thankyou, yes I did have fun," Estella smiled as she reflected on the previous evening at the Green Dragon.  
  
Estella had gone to visit Melilot at Buckland late in the morning after the party. It was now nearing noon and she was helping Melilot to prepare lunch for her parents, brother and sister. "Well, I'm not the only one who was enjoying themselves," Estella said as she pulled some plates from the cupboard. "I don't think that you and Evard ever left each other's sight all night."  
  
Melilot blushed a little and helped Estella set out the plates. "And you had two hobbit-lads trying to keep you in their sights all night." This was Estella's turn to blush. "I doubt if that was true," She said quickly as they went back into the kitchen. "No?" Melilot grinned, "You and Wilcome looked quite sweet together."  
  
"Jolly is and will only be a friend," Estella said as she turned to face Melilot. "And I would wish nothing more from him," She told her friend. Another smile quickly crept back across Melilot's face, "But you couldn't possibly tell me that you wouldn't wish for more from Merry?" She asked and Estella sighed, picking up a spoon and stirring the soup in the pot.  
  
Silence fell about the room for a moment as Melilot waited for Estella to say more. Knowing that she couldn't hide it from her best friend she broke the silence, "No you're right - I couldn't tell you that. I have loved him secretly for the longest time but I fear that he doesn't feel the same way in return." She admitted. 


	7. Chapter 7

Merry and Pippin had just finished saddling their ponies to go for a ride in the direction of Hobbiton and Bywater. They led them from the shed to the gate and looked in both directions up the road. Coming from the south a hobbit-lass walked by herself carrying a bunch of flowers that she had picked along the way.  
  
As she came closer they saw that she was Estella who had been walking home after having lunch at Buckland. "Hullo Estella," Merry greeted her as she drew closer. "Hullo," Estella stroked Merry's pony's nose as it sniffed at her flowers. "They are really beautiful ponies," She admired as Pippin mounted.  
  
"Would you like to come for a ride?" The words flew out of Merry's mouth and surprised himself slightly as well as Estella and Pippin. "Thankyou but I really don't think that that would be such a good idea," Estella said. "It's all right really, we've got a spare pony back at the shed." Estella shook her head, "No, I don't think I could."  
  
"It's perfectly safe, I'll hold the reins and we won't go very fast at all," Merry told her, not quite understanding why she was declining the offer. "It sounds fine but I really don't think I can," She said indicating her skirt. "Oh," Merry fell silent, thinking. "You could borrow a pair of Pippin's breeches - they should fit. You don't mind do you Pip?"  
  
Estella's eyes lit up when Pippin said that he didn't mind. Merry smiled, "So you'll give it a go?" Estella nodded, when she was a lot younger she was used to doing crazy things with Fredegar, Merry and Pippin. "Pippin do you think you could saddle up the other pony? Come inside Estella and you can change."  
  
  
  
Pippin dismounted as the two walked inside and headed back to the shed. He did mind a little bit but he didn't want to say so as he didn't want to be impolite. He wondered why Merry had even asked Estella in the first place. He saddled the pony and led it out to the gate and headed inside to find Merry sitting at the table.  
  
"All right, don't laugh, I'm coming out," Estella's voice came through the door. She drew in a deep breath and pushed the door open. Merry looked up when she came in, even though she was now wearing a pair of Pippin's breeches and suspenders he still thought she looked really pretty.  
  
"Well, shall we go now?" Estella asked, feeling a little self-conscious. "Good idea," The three hobbits walked outside and went over to the ponies. Merry helped Estella up while Pippin held the spare pony's reins. He then mounted and took Estella's reins from Pippin and they (slowly) rode off. 


	8. Chapter 8

As the three hobbits rode along the road they were given a couple of funny looks. At first glance hobbits thought they saw Mr Meriadoc, Mr Peregrin and another hobbit-lad. But when they were close enough they could see that he was actually a she in male attire. This somewhat amused the three as they smiled at the speechless hobbits.  
  
"I'm sure that this news will reach the inns," Pippin said. "A hobbit-lass dressed as a male?" He asked, "Perhaps we shouldn't have come this way. If anything we shouldn't have come at all." Merry looked over at Pippin when he said this and frowned. "The Pippin I know likes to do things like this." He stated before turning back to Estella, "How are you going?"  
  
  
  
The hobbits soon came to Bridgefields and Estella, seeing that she had caused a small rift, suggested they ride to her place. "Fredegar will be expecting me soon I suppose. It would be good to surprise him by being early for once than late, "She said. Merry nodded, "Yes, we'd better be turning around and heading back soon anyway."  
  
They rode to Estella's and with a little help from Merry, while Pippin held the reins again, Estella dismounted. Seeing it to be the polite thing to do Merry walked Estella to her door. When they got there Estella turned to face Merry. "I am very glad that you returned safely." She said, "I missed you while you were gone."  
  
"You did?" Merry asked and Estella nodded, "Well, whenever a friend goes away you miss them." He said (as Treebeard would say) hastily and Estella shook her head. "I missed you more than I'd miss a friend," She said softly. "Not knowing where you were or if you were safe, they said you were dead but I didn't want to believe that."  
  
  
  
Pippin sat astride his pony and held both Merry and Pippin's ponies' reins. He watched the two talking and once again felt sad. Merry had mentioned that he thought that he had fallen in love with Estella but didn't know if she felt the same way about him. Then to his surprise as he watched Estella tiptoed and the two kissed each other.  
  
After saying goodbye Merry walked back to Pippin and the ponies with a large grin on his face. He mounted, saying nothing at first and the two rode away. In his happiness he looked over at Pippin to say something but noticed that Pippin was sad. "What's wrong Pippin?" He asked, Pippin looked up. "You both love each other don't you?" He asked.  
  
"Yes," Merry smiled happily for a moment before he realised why Pippin was upset. "Oh Pippin," He said as he halted. "You think that because Estella and I love each other that I won't spend time with you anymore?" Pippin nodded, "I feel like I'm losing my best friend." Merry looked Pippin straight in the eye, "No matter what Pippin you will always be my best friend and nothing can change that." 


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
  
  
Sam Gamgee and Rosie Cotton were married in the springtime of 1420, which was famous for its weddings. Merry was there with Estella and so was Pippin with a young hobbit-lass named Diamond. He had met her a couple of times at the market and they were fast becoming friends.  
  
  
  
The next wedding among the Travellers (for so they were called by everyone) was Merry and Estella's. They married in the autumn of 1421 and they were both very happy. Though a little disappointed that Estella had married Merry, Wilcome Cotton congratulated the newly-weds. For the time being Estella moved to Crickhollow until Pippin's marriage in 1427, they then moved to Brandy Hall and lived there.  
  
Not long after Merry and Estella were married Merry and Pippin heard news from Gandalf about Frodo leaving Middle Earth. They packed up a few things and rode to the Grey Havens to say farewell. While they were away Fredegar came to stay with Estella at Crickhollow.  
  
  
  
Pippin married Diamond in 1427 and this wedding was of course attended by Merry, Estella and their new baby boy. It was at this time that Merry and Estella moved to Brandy Hall and Diamond came to live at Crickhollow. Pippin and Diamond were pleased to have a son whom they named Faramir after the son of Denethor. Four years after Faramir was born and two years after Merry became the Master of Buckland Pippin became the Thain.  
  
  
  
In the spring of 1484 a message came to Buckland from King Éomer who wished to see Merry again. Estella had passed away the year before and he took counsel with Pippin. They handed over their goods and offices to their sons and rode away over the Sarn Ford to never be seen in the Shire again. They went to Edoras and were with the king before he died that autumn.  
  
After the passing of Éomer the two hobbits then travelled to Gondor and lived the rest of their short years (Merry was 102 when they left the Shire) there. It is said that when King Elessar died the beds of Merry and Pippin were set beside the bed of the great king. And so even through the many adventures and toils of life Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took remained best friends. 


End file.
